The Shelter in the Lab
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Estavam prestes a sair para compras de Natal de última hora quando o alarme de contaminação tocou, prendendo-os dentro do laboratório. Evitaram se olhar, a sensação de déjà vu martelando em suas cabeças mais do que o som que ecoava pelo Jeffersonian.


**N/Bru:** One shot especial para The Anger in the Mother. E presente de amigo secreto para thaischrist. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**The Shelter in the Lab  
****Booth & Brennan  
****Romance/Family**

**

* * *

**

Seeley Booth já havia escutado a frase 'velhos hábitos custam a morrer' inúmeras vezes e ao encostar silenciosamente na porta do escritório dela, com o único objetivo de observá-la trabalhando, sabia que aquele hábito em particular nunca desapareceria.

Ele permaneceu calado, absorvendo-a a distância como há tantos anos costumara fazer. Mesmo juntos há 5 anos, apreciava os minutos em que ela não o percebia para lê-la como ninguém mais era capaz de fazê-lo: o cenho franzido indicando que ela estava em profunda concentração, uma das mãos apoiando o queixo outra evidência da grande importância que a tarefa representava para ela. A única diferença agora era que, quando ela o flagrava espiando-a, ele não precisava corar, inventando uma desculpa de ter acabado de chegar e não querer interrompê-la para esconder os seus sentimentos.

Agora, ele ria charmosamente, invadia o escritório – fechando a porta no caminho – e espalmava suas duas mãos na mesa dela, inclinando-se até ter seus lábios a meros centímetros dos dela.

"Eu lhe avisei para estar pronta quando eu chegasse." – Ele sussurrou as palavras contra os lábios dela, fingindo uma irritação que nem mesmo Sophie acreditaria.

"Você sabe que eu não desperdiço nenhum tempo disponível esperando para que algo aconteça. Você não é uma exceção, Booth."

Ele suspirou, afastando-se e aumentando o espaço entre eles.

"As lojas vão estar lotadas, Bones. É dia 23 de dezembro e você sabe como todas as pessoas decidem comprar presentes de Natal em cima da hora."

"Inclusive nós dois." – Ela constatou, desligando o computador e levantando-se da cadeira. – "O tempo que eu desligo o computador e coloco meu casaco não faz uma grande diferença, faz?" – E ela riu, provocando-o e aproximando-se dele ao mesmo tempo. - "Um beijo talvez não faça muita diferença também, mas se você está tão apressad,"

Em um único movimento, ela estava colidindo com o corpo sólido dele, um gemido escapando dos seus lábios. Booth levou suas duas mãos para cada lado da face dela, aprofundando o beijo e mostrando-a que aquilo era que fazia a diferença. _Eles_ faziam a diferença.

"Além do mais," – Ela continuou ao separarem-se. – "Eu sei exatamente o que compraremos para Sophie e para Parker." – Sorriu triunfante para o parceiro e estendeu uma mão, conduzindo os dois para fora do laboratório.

Estavam passando pelo lado da plataforma forense quando o alarme de contaminação biológica disparou, selando e confinando toda aquela área do Jeffersonian.

Eles não evitaram olhar um para o outro, as memórias da última vez que aquilo aconteceu, _exatamente_ aquilo, _exatamente_ naquela data, dançando em seus olhos, suas expressões uma mistura de incredulidade e divertimento.

Fora um dia definidor em muitos aspectos, especialmente no que se dizia ao fato de ter sido naquele ano que descobriram duas vitais informações um sobre o outro: Booth tinha um filho de quatro anos e os pais dela haviam abandonado-a na véspera do Natal.

Eles estavam perdidos um nos olhos do outro, nas lembranças conjuntas quando uma Angela irada saiu do escritório dela, Hodgins e Wendell seguindo logo atrás, a culpa esculpida em seus rostos.

"Esses idiotas," – A artista parou ao lado dos parceiros, levando um segundo para respirar fundo, sua mente recusando-se a acreditar que seria obrigada a passar o natal longe do seu primogênito. – "Estavam trabalhando em uma das evidências do nosso atual caso, e adivinhem só!" – Cruzou os braços, como fazia quando estava esperando por algo, e fuzilou-os com o olhar.

"Eu sinto muito, Dra. Brennan." – O jovem loiro começou, apenas para ser cortado pelo entomologista.

"Foi minha culpa." – _De novo_, ele praticamente escutou todos dizendo. – "Wendell estava cortando o pedaço da evidência enquanto eu bebia gemada e o alarme disparou. Não estava usando proteção e agora estamos todos presos." – Finalizou, dando um passo para trás quando Booth deu um para frente.

"Eu devia atirar em você, Hodgins." – O agente ameaçou-o entre os dentes, parado apenas pela sua parceira, as duas mãos dela em seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou não pensar em seus dois filhos e o Natal sem eles. Talvez, dessa vez, teriam sorte e daqui para a metade da véspera, estariam livres para aproveitar o feriado.

"O Departamento de Saúde está a caminho. Nos resta esperar." – Cam informou-os ao sair do seu próprio escritório. Seu olhar avaliou seus cientistas e Booth, algo sendo comunicado entre eles que ela não compreendia. – "Provavelmente não é nada e logo sairemos daqui."

Sua frase foi rebatida com uma risada seca e sarcástica por parte de Booth e ela acompanhou-o com o olhar enquanto ele balançava a cabeça e dirigia-se as escadas da plataforma.

"Qual é o problema dele?"

Angela pareceu ignorá-la, assim como o olhar do seu marido que implorava desculpas e seguiu até ocupar o lado esquerdo de Booth em um dos degraus.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Virou-se para a única pessoa que com certeza estaria no melhor estado de mente naquele instante.

"Sete anos atrás, circunstâncias quase iguais a essa nos obrigaram a passar o Natal aqui. Era um fungo. Cocciodioidomicose."

"Febre do Vale." – Cam completou, assentindo e finalmente compreendendo as reações dos seus amigos. – "Como diz a Dra. Brennan aqui," – Voltou-se para os outros, juntos nas escadas da plataforma. – "Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas."

BB

A conclusão que tiraram após uma cuidadosa análise do Departamento de Saúde podia ser comparada a uma forte sensação de déjà vu: era o fungo da Febre do Vale e graças ao fato de Hodgins tê-lo inspirado e o expirado no ar que todos os outros respiravam, seriam obrigados a fazer exames, tomar um coquetel de antimicóticos – e dessa vez, Booth rezou para que não o afetasse como da última vez – e ficarem ali até os resultados voltarem.

"Vamos arranjar para seus familiares virem até aqui amanhã." – Avisou-os o chefe da equipe médica. Após receber confirmações desanimadas com a cabeça, partiu, a sua promessa ainda zumbindo nos ouvidos de todos eles.

Continuaram calados por vários minutos, ninguém se encarando ou mexendo-se, cada um levando seu tempo para aceitar a idéia de verem seus entes queridos com uma porta de vidro separando-os. Foi Angela que quebrou o momento, sua voz, de repente, voltando a assumir um tom calmo.

"Estamos presos aqui." – Pares de olhos encararam-na, esperando que ela dissesse algo além do óbvio. – "E já que não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito, inclusive a impossibilidade de mudar a data do Natal, proponho que comemoremos o nosso aqui, da melhor forma que pudermos."

Aos poucos, ela viu sua idéia convencendo cada um dos presentes: primeiro Hodgins, que freneticamente concordou com a cabeça, disposto a tudo apenas para agradá-la. Depois Wendell, o jovem antropólogo ainda sentindo-se extremamente culpado e irresponsável, e então Cam, dando de ombros e abrindo um sorriso que dizia para incluí-la no que fossem preparar. Por último, Booth levantou-se abruptamente do seu espaço na escada, andou na direção de Hodgins e após deixar bem claro o quanto odiavá-o naquele momento, concordou em celebrar com todos eles.

"E quanto a você, Bren?" – A antropóloga desviou seus olhos do chão para os da melhor amiga, como se houvessem interrompido sua linha de raciocínio.

"Diferente de sete anos atrás, agora sinto que gostaria muito de me engajar em qualquer atividade natalina que você tenha em mente, Angie."

A artista sorriu largamente, bateu as mãos com entusiasmo e pediu que todos a seguissem até sua sala, um milhão de idéias brotando na sua mente criativa.

BB

Ele notou a ausência dela antes mesmo do último squint fechar a porta, e sem que algum deles percebesse, saiu apressadamente, seus passos primeiro levando-o até o escritório dela e encontrando-o vazio e então para o mezanino, a figura da sua parceira com os braços apoiados na proteção de metal entrando no seu campo de visão. Ele parou, incerto do que ela estar ali, sozinha e quando havia acabado de concordar em comemorar o Natal com eles significava.

"Você lembra como foi?" – A voz dela cortou o silêncio e quase o assustou. Brennan não precisou olhá-lo para saber que ele estava ali e seus olhos grudados na porta de vidro que demarcava a entrada do laboratório mostrou-o a que ela estava se referindo.

"Não tão ruim quanto eu achei que fosse." – Admitiu, ainda congelado no lugar e tentando desesperadamente decifrar o tom de voz distante que ela usara. – "O mais importante foi que consegui ver Parker naquele dia e diante da situação, foi o suficiente." – Elaborou, torcendo para que ela assumisse o controle da conversa e guiasse-o para onde desejava.

"Não consigo esquecer o quanto me senti sozinha naquele dia." – Ela girou, e ao ver a vulnerabilidade estampada no rosto e naqueles perfeitos olhos azuis, Booth andou até ela, seus braços envolvendo-a no minuto que a alcançaram. – "Foi terrível, Booth."

Ele sentiu as mãos dela agarrando e apertando a gola do seu casaco, a voz dela quebrando e fazendo o mesmo dentro dele.

"Eu estava feliz por vocês serem capazes de encontrar seus parentes, mesmo que tivessem uma porta de vidro entre vocês. Sabia que era importante." – Ela continuou, e ele achou-se sem palavras. Havia uma verdade tangível na voz dela, nas palavras dela, mas também uma dor crua e que só agora ele percebia que precisava ser consertada. Ela não estava mais só, não mais. – "Fiquei observando-os a distância e invejei vocês, Booth. Nunca admitiria isso na época, ou anos depois, mas desejei tanto ter alguém que fosse me visitar."

Ele sentiu lágrimas quentes molhando o tecido no seu ombro e afastou-a, seus dedos delicadamente enxugando o rosto dela.

"Eles me abandonaram na véspera do Natal, Booth." – Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, irritada consigo mesma por estar tão emotiva. Não era uma característica sua ficar assim, como muitos proclamavam ficar, naquela época do ano e ainda assim, parecia impossibilitada de parar suas palavras. Parar sua necessidade de confessar tudo na esperança que ele a fizesse sentir-se melhor. Saiba que ele iria e por isso, continuou. – "Que tipo de pais fazem isso, Booth?" – E sentiu novas lágrimas embaçarem sua visão.

"Eu sinto muito, Bones." – E ele sentia. Era em momentos como aquele que desejava empurrar Max contra a parede e acertá-lo com seu melhor e mais forte murro. Fazê-lo sentir, nem que fosse temporariamente, algum tipo de dor, e ainda assim, uma que nunca chegaria perto da que infligira na sua única filha. Entendia seus motivos para deixá-la para trás, mas toda vez que tinha sua Bones completamente frágil e insegura em seus braços, esquecia-os e apenas queria acertá-lo, de novo e de novo. – "Não sabia que havia sido tão difícil para você."

"Eu sempre passei meus Natais em algum outro país, trabalhando e compartimentalizando. Não me lembrava deles. Não me sentia só. Mas aquele foi diferente, e fui forçada a encarar o fato de que todos tinham uma família, menos eu."

"Você tem uma família agora." – Ele pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, seu dedão enxugando o resto das lágrimas que tinham ali. – "Você tem dois filhos que são loucos por você e que ficarão extremamente desapontados por não poderem estar ao seu lado nesse ano." – Ele abriu um sorriso na tentativa de ver um no rosto dela. – "Amanhã, quando as visitas começarem, vai haver uma delas especialmente para você. Haverá duas crianças do outro lado, elas encostarão a mão no vidro e sorrirão, porque no momento em que elas virem você, de alguma forma, será o suficiente." – Devagar, um sorriso se abriu no rosto da cientista, e ele voltou a puxá-la para si, seus braços protegendo-a de qualquer outra mágoa ou receio que ela talvez ainda possuísse. – "E eu estarei lá com você também, provando que estarei ao seu lado em todas as vésperas do Natal pelos próximos 30, 40, ou 50 anos."

Ele ouviu a risada abafada dela e suas pernas quase cederam ao ouvir as próximas palavras que ela praticamente sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Mesmo sabendo que você não pode me prometer 30, 40, ou 50 anos, ainda assim é incrivelmente satisfatório ouvir essa promessa, Booth. Eu espero que você esteja certo." – E abraçou-o mais forte, colando-se ainda mais a ele. – "Obrigada."

Ele beijou-a fortemente em resposta, sua língua enroscando-se a dela e firmando sua promessa. Repetiria aquilo, seria a família dela, por 30, 40, ou 50 anos.

BB

Quando Brennan e Booth chegaram à sala de Angela, encontraram todos reunidos em volta de nada mais nada menos que uma enorme árvore de Natal. Não era real, Brennan –e qualquer um que estava na sala- saberia disso de longe. Mas era linda ao seu próprio modo. Atingia o teto com a ponta da estrela transparente, e toda a altura da árvore, também transparente e projetada na sala através de um holograma, estava decorada com enfeites vermelhos, laços e bolas de variados tamanhos, ressaltando o branco transparente da imagem holográfica. Em volta dela, o brilho da luz do projetor deixava a árvore ainda mais bonita.

"Muito bem." – Angela começou, com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Se alguém de fora olhasse, duvidaria que ela estivesse presa no laboratório sem poder sair para ver o filho na véspera de Natal – "Essa é a nossa árvore desse ano, é o máximo que vamos conseguir, já que, bem, nós não temos árvores aqui dentro. E isto" – ela ergueu um potinho preto em sua mão – "é onde estão os nomes dos nossos amigos secretos desse ano. Por favor, retirem um e" – ela olhou para Brennan – "não Brenn, você não pode contar quem você tirou e não pode fugir disso esse ano."

Brennan sorriu e foi a primeira a puxar um papel, mas franziu o cenho logo em seguida, olhando para Angela e prestes a falar quando ela fez um gesto indicando que logo explicaria, e quando Wendell pegou o último papel do pote, Angela continuou – "Como vocês viram, há dois nomes em cada papel, um de alguém que está aqui dentro e outro que está lá fora e virá nos visitar amanhã. Como eu bem conheço cada um de vocês, e a mim também, todos nós deixamos para comprar os presentes de Natal na véspera de Natal, então, para compensar, faremos os presentes deles com o que temos no laboratório." – todos sorriram, achando a ideia de Angela muito boa, muito embora ninguém soubesse exatamente o que fazer para o seu amigo secreto. – "Nós temos menos de um dia para fazer nossos amigos secretos felizes, pessoal, então, mãos à obra." – ela fez um gesto e um a um foi deixando a sala, até restarem apenas Brennan e Booth.

Booth aproximou-se devagar dela, quase como se quisesse não ser notado. Ele parou logo atrás dela e espiou por cima de seu ombro, e Brennan imediatamente escondeu o papel que segurava.

"Não espie, Booth. Eu não posso te contar quem são meus amigos secretos."

"Não pode ser mais difícil que os meus."

"O meu não é difícil, já sei o que dar pra eles."

E com isso, Brennan riu e o próximo ato de Booth foi enlaça-la pela cintura e dar um beijo na nuca dela e logo em seguida em seus lábios, de uma forma suave e longa, vagarosa e profunda. Ela se derreteu em seus braços e ele a segurou ainda mais próximo de seu corpo. Quando ele descolou os lábios dos dela, viu-a olhando de uma forma divertida.

"Eu ainda assim não vou te dizer quem eu tirei. E nós não devíamos fazer isso." – ela empurrou-o levemente com a mão – "Podemos estar com febre, lembra?" – ele fez uma falsa cara de desapontamento, misturada com expressão de quem acaba de ser abandonado na chuva.

"Nem se eu pedir por favor?"

"Nem assim." – ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele, ainda sorrindo, mas internamente desejando voltar para onde estava – "Vem, vamos começar a fazer nossos presentes."

Durante o resto do dia, nenhum dos que estava no laboratório falou muito, ou mesmo se esbarrou com outro colega. Cada um se isolou em algum lugar de sua preferência e pensou em um presente perfeito.

Brennan já sabia o que dar para os seus dois amigos ocultos, e passou o dia na frente do computador, imprimindo folha atrás de folha, e Booth, ao contrário do que dissera, não achara nada difícil fazer os presentes dos seus amigos entre várias folhas de papel.

De noite o jantar chegou pela porta principal, entregue por duas pessoas vestidas em trajes de proteção contra contaminação biológica. Havia desde o famoso peru de Natal até os pratos preferidos de cada um: salada para Brennan, carne para Booth, comida tailandesa para os dois.

Quando todos terminaram de comer e conversar e rir, arrumaram o máximo que puderam a mesa e se preparam para começarem a revelação do amigo secreto.

"Isso foi bem divertido." – Brennan começou – "Está sendo. Eu não imaginava que essa brincadeira fosse empolgante dessa maneira."

"Ela está dizendo que quer começar." – Angela sussurrou para os colegas do lado – "Não é, querida?"

"Exatamente." – ela sorriu e mostrou dois embrulhos, quase idênticos – "Primeiro eu quero dizer que eu amo o meu amigo secreto." – e todos olharam para Booth – "De uma maneira não romântica e não sexual." – Angela olhou para Hodgins, e foi seguida por todos os olhares da sala, inclusive o de Brennan – "E ele tem sido meu amigo há muitos anos, e eu nunca realmente soube como demonstrar o meu afeto por ele." – ela pegou um dos embrulhos e entregou para Hodgins – "Espero que goste." – Hodgins abriu o embrulho com dois rasgos e parou para ler o título do livro com capa simples e grudado com duas fitas marrons.

"_Cospirazione__?_" – ele olhou meio confuso e perplexo para Brennan – "Mas... esse livro nunca foi publicado, as autoridades..." – ele sorriu e deu a volta na mesa para abraça-la – "As autoridades impediram esse livro de ser publicado... como...?"

"Eu trabalhei para o autor, vários anos atrás, ele me devia um favor." – ela sorriu – "Mas nunca, jamais, publique ou mostre isso para qualquer pessoa fora deste laboratório. Ou as autoridades..."

"A conspiração, eu sei." – ele impediu-a de terminar, dando um abraço mais longo nela – "Obrigado, significa muito pra mim, Brennan.". – ela sorriu e então estendeu o segundo pacote.

"É para o Johann. Mas vocês só poderão abrir com ele."

Antes que qualquer outro tomasse a vez, Booth pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si, indicando que ele seria o próximo a revelar seus amigos secretos.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que falar sobre minhas amigas secretas, então vou apenas mostrar o meu presente." – ele fez um gesto com o indicador e saiu brevemente da sala, voltando segundos depois com um pedaço enorme de papel dobrado. Vários papéis dobrados e colados e rasgados minuciosamente em pontos estratégicos, formando uma figura – "Olhem de longe."- era um urso, dobrado em papel branco. – "Mas aqui tem dois presentes." – ele estendeu a mão e puxou um pedaço de papel no peito esquerdo do urso de papel. Era como um bolso, e de lá saiu um urso menor – "E esse é o presente da Michelle." – Cam deixou o queixo cair quando Booth colocou o urso menor no lugar onde ele havia tirado, e percebeu que parte do urso maior e parte do menor formavam um coração, o coração do urso maior.

"É... incrível." – Cam sussurrou.

"E poucas pessoas sabem o que eu posso fazer com algumas folhas de papel."

Ele olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor, a maioria fascinada pelo que ele tinha acabado de fazer, e então se focou nela, que olhava-o atentamente, um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios e acenou com a cabeça, aquele gesto simples e conhecido, aquele gesto para ele, que aprovava, mas também que apoiava. Incondicionalmente.

BB

Brennan sentou-se ao lado de Booth na plataforma suspensa e aceitou quando ele puxou-a para encostar-se em seu peito.

"Angie e Cam já dormiram, e eu fugi do saco de dormir." – Booth riu – "Você também?"

"Tantos anos sem dormir longe de você, é meio difícil fazer isso... ainda mais quando estou sendo obrigado a dormir longe de você." – ela não falou nada, apenas sorriu e suspirou longamente, concordando com tudo o que ele dissera – "Eu fiz isso." – ele estendeu um pedaço de papel para ela, que reconheceu como sendo a metade de um coração de papel, do tamanho da mão dele fechada – "Pra você."

"Booth eu... não..." – ele sorriu e beijou o alto da cabeça dela, de forma carinhosa e compreensiva.

"Eu sei. Eu pensei nisso também." – ele estendeu outro pedaço de papel, igual ao primeiro, só que ao contrário – "Pra você me dar." – então ele juntou as duas metades numa só, que se completaram formando um coração completo, então ele virou o papel e, atrás, estava uma foto deles dois juntos, com Parker e Sophie no parque – "Viu? É a nossa família. Eu te dei uma parte do nosso coração, você me deu a outra."

"Mas eu não te dei nada, Booth..."

"Shh." – ele deu um outro selinho no alto da cabeça dela – "Você me deu tudo, Bones." – e aconchegou-a mais ainda em seu peito. Em questão de segundos, ambos adormeceram sem sequer se darem conta.

BB

"Brenn..." – a voz vinha de longe, e era suave e repetitiva – "Brenn..." – ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Angela parada à sua frente – "Já é de manhã, quase de tarde, na verdade. As visitas chegaram, e já foram." – Brennan arregalou os olhos – "Não... as nossas estão atrasadas. Os pais de Wendell já vieram. Faltam Michelle, John, Parker e Sophie.."

"Meu pai vai trazer os meninos, acho que eles vêm com Michelle também."

E antes que qualquer uma pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Hodgins apareceu correndo, avisando que eles tinham chegado. Quando Brenn e Booth chegaram à porta de vidro, Cam conversava com Michelle e Hodgins já tinha se agachado para falar com o filho. Angela pegou um fone e acompanhou o marido.

Brenn olhou dos lados e viu apenas Max e Sweets e quando se aproximou, viu que, do corredor, Parker vinha com Sophie, ambos carregando uma árvore com as folhas brancas decorada com laços e bolas vermelhas. Não era muito grande, mas era real. John e Michelle juntaram-se a eles para ajudar a carregar até a porta. Os quatro sorriram para as pessoas do lado de dentro do laboratório.

Brenn e Booth se ajoelharam até ficarem da altura dos filhos. Booth falou primeiro com Sophie. Ela botou a mãozinha no vidro, da mesma forma como Parker havia botado quando passara por aquela situação na idade dela. Ele botou a mão do outro lado do vidro, cobrindo a dela, e ambos sorriram.

Quando Brennan se ajoelhou na frente de Sophie, sentiu quase como se estivesse do lado de fora. Ouvir a vozinha da filha, ver seu sorriso e seu olhar inocente eram tudo para ela.

A pequena colocou a mãozinha no vidro, da mesma forma que fizera com o pai. Brennan olhou para a mão da filha e para a própria mão, e depois para o vidro, sem entender porque deveria colocar sua mão ali e cobrir a da filha, mas sabendo que tinha que fazer.

Ela estendeu a mão e, vagarosamente, deixou que tocasse o vidro, cobrindo a mão da filha com a sua própria. Sophie ergueu a outra e espalmou no vidro, e Brennan fez o mesmo. Se não houvesse o vidro entre elas, aquilo seria um abraço.

E foi então que, no instante em que Sophie tirou as mãos e Brennan tirou as dela de cima do vidro, que todos ouviram um alarme tocando. Era diferente do alarma que tocara com a contaminação biológica. Este alarme era mais amigável, mais libertador. Tocou três vezes rapidamente e, em seguida, a porta de vidro se abriu como num clique.

Sophie não perdeu tempo e correu para os braços da mãe, olhando diretamente para Parker que vinha logo atrás.

"Viu, Parks? Eu disse que podia abrir a porta e libertar nossos pais."

"Foi uma coincidência, Sophs."

"Mamãe diz que coincidências não existem, só fatos." – Parker riu para a irmã logo antes de abraçar-se ao pai.

"Nós trouxemos presentes." – ele disse – "Pra todo mundo, porque sabíamos que vocês tinham deixado para comprar na véspera."

Todos se entreolharam e começaram a rir da constatação acertada –e aparentemente óbvia- de Parker, o mesmo sentimento inundando a todos: o que horas atrás parecia se transformar lentamente no pior Natal de todos, agora, enquanto as famílias entravam pelo laboratório de mãos dadas – todos juntos e ninguém nem sequer cogitando deixar o abrigo e a sensação de casa que o laboratório proporcionava a cada um deles, mesmo que de maneiras e em níveis diferentes– transformara-se no melhor que eles se recordariam por muitos anos.

Booth olhou para Brennan por cima da cabeça das crianças que andavam entre eles – Parker dando uma mão ao pai e outra a Sophie, enquanto a outra da pequena segurava a da mãe – e ela encarou-o de volta, os dois abrindo sorrisos idênticos e olhando para trás na mesma hora, de uma forma discreta, e na direção da porta de vidro – agora novamente fechada, mas tão repleta de memórias – e de volta um para o outro, o brilho no olhar dela dizendo-o que, naquela noite, as lembranças dolorosas e solitárias haviam sido substituídas por novas. Mais felizes. Mais completas. E _eternas_.


End file.
